In the related art, a substrate processing apparatus such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-065379 is known. This substrate processing apparatus includes a polishing section configured to polish a substrate, a cleaning section configured to clean the polished substrate with a cleaning tool (roll sponge), and a self-cleaning device configured to clean the cleaning tool. Further, the self-cleaning device includes a cleaning member (cleaning plate) configured to clean the cleaning tool and an injection unit (pure water nozzle and chemical liquid nozzle) configured to inject the liquid.
In this self-cleaning device, it is possible to wash off dirt and the like attached to the cleaning tool by injecting a liquid toward the cleaning tool and pressing the cleaning tool against the cleaning member while rotating the cleaning tool.